By Your Side
by Romioneluver567
Summary: This is the story of what I think happens when a distraught Hermione apparates after she obliviates her parent's memories, and finds a certain ginger there  ready comfort her.


A/N Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever and i hope that it was alright. I have never considered my self much of a writer **at all**, so if it isn't very good I'm sorry. I've read so much fanfiction that I'm hoping I can write a _decent_ story. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: All Characters and settings belong to the queen of the world, Ms. J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Guilt. Thats all she felt. Guilt.<p>

What was she thinking? Hermione Granger had just erased herself from the minds of two of the people she loved most, her parents.

She did it to protect them while she was away hunting horcuxes, Merlin knows where, with Harry and Ron.

It was the first time she had ever raised her wand on them. The first time that she had ever felt so ashamed and lonely.

"Its what's best for them." Hermione told herself as she stared at her loving, muggle parents that were now passed out on the couch. "Speaking of which, they are probably going to wake up soon." She reminded herself.

Hermione had confided in Ron about her plans to tamper with her parents memories and he had even offered to come and help her, but she had expressed to him that she thought this was something she needed to do by herself.

Ron. Oh, how she missed him. She had a lot of time to sort out her feelings about the ginger boy during the summer. And she was certain that she was absolutley, postitively in love with him. She wanted to tell him, but was still fearfull of being rejected. Also, the fact that now was not the time to start a relationship, being that Harry had broken up with Ginny for the sake of their mission of hunting horcruxes. It wouldn't be fair to him.

A groan from the bodies laying on the couch broke Hermione out of her reverie.

Her parents were starting to wake and she needed to go. Now. Hermione took one last look around the pleasant living room of her childhood home.

Tears pouring down her cheeks, she thought of a tall, lanky ginger, a crooked house and dissaparated.

Hermione landed with a thump on the grass surrounding the burrow, the sun just starting set.

The burrow had been a second home to her, filled with many welcoming, and loving Weasleys.

At the thought of "home" she fell to her knees and started sobbing. Remembering that she may never be able to go home again to her parents. Never kiss her mother on the cheek or hug her father again.

Hermione stood up when she saw none other than Ronald Weasley coming towards her. She hurled herself into his arms and started sobbing into his chest. Ron pulled her tightly against him, setting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." He said, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back gently.

They stood there holding each other until Hermione's sobs eventually subsided.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Knowing that her voice would sound shaky, she settled for nodding her head.

When had he gotten so handsome? She thought to herself. Ron looked taller and had gained some muscles over their time apart.

"Thanks Ron." She said, and put on what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"Its no probem." He said. Ron then grabbed her hand and lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes."I'm here for you." He said squeezing her hand gently, the tips of his ears glowing red.

Touched by his words and not completely knowing what else to say, Hermione rose on her toes and pecked him on his now red cheek. Blushing, she started to walk towards the leaning house in front of her.

"If you don't fancy dealing with mum and everyone right now, I've been practicing my apparation and we could just apparate into my room. You know, until you feel better." He said nervously, the tips of his ears going red as his hair now.

Hermione smiled up at him. "That sounds good."

"Hmm maybe I should apparate us, since Ron is not very...erm...practiced at it, although he did ONLY leave an eybrow behind last time." She thought.

It was too late as she felt the unformfortable tug of apparation pull her into darkness.

Ron's room was just how she had remembered it. Orange and messy.

"Erm...sorry 'bout the mess." He said looking down

They both sat down on his bed.

"Ron?"

hmm?

"I'm scared" Hermione said, looking down

Ron took her hand and said "Me too, but Hermione I swear I'm not gonna let a single death eater put one of their bloody hands on you!" I promise that I'll protect you from everthing, I'll never leave your side. Like I said, I will always be there for you." He said gently.

Hermione was so touched by his words that she wrapped her arms around his neck and burried her face in his chest.

"Thank you so much Ron. You have no idea how much you mean to me." She said kissing his cheek again.

Ron simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

As daunting as the task of their mission was, at least she would ALWAYS have Ron by her side.

* * *

><p>AN Love it? Want to roast it in flames like a marshmellow? Sorry it was short. If you can, please drop me a review so I can improve :D

Kisses :D


End file.
